Army of Two: In the Marker's Grip
by Mercstouch
Summary: Rios and Salem fight to stay alive aboard the USG Ishimura after a routine mission goes awry. Ao2 and Dead Space crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Note: My first crossover. Had this idea for a while and figured it would be a good opportunity to work on my horror writing. Sorry if this first chapter is mostly just a recap of the game's beginning, but the plot should become more original as it goes on. I'm open for any suggestions. Thanks for reading.

Tyson Rios silently drummed his gloved fingers over the armrest of the ship's rear passenger seat, looking stultified at the almost hypnotic waves of light and interstellar clouds flashing across the wide cockpit's windshield as the craft moved at warp speed. Every so often, his view became momentarily blocked when Salem anxiously paced back and forth across the ship's interior. Rios took note of the way he shakily sighed, and rolled his armor plated shoulders bearing the SSC logo, knowing how this off-planet voyage filled him with nervous tension. The young man was neither a fan of cramped spaces, or outer space, but the large pay that came with this particular job proved to be enough of an incentive.

"Man, sit down already. You're gonna wear a whole in the floor."

"Fuck you," Salem snapped. "I'll sit when we port safely at the Ishimura. And for fuck's sake, will you turn that shit off?"

The quiet engineer seated to Rios' left peered up from the rectangular holographic display that glowed an eery blue in front of his face.

"I'm sorry about everything," the blonde woman on the screen, who Rios assumed was the man's girlfriend, said, her voice laced with static. The engineer, Isaac as the woman called him, had been playing the message on repeat for nearly the whole trip. "I just wish I could-"

Her voice cut off as Isaac powered down the holographic display, and meekly apologized.

"How many times you watch that thing?" the woman standing next to the ship's pilot asked teasingly. "Guess you really miss her. Don't worry, we're almost there."

"About fuckin' time," Salem muttered.

The woman, their computer specialist Kendra Daniels, shot Salem a transient glare, then looked back to Isaac. "You'll be able to look her up once we're on bored. Sounds like you two have a lot of catching up to do."

The ship shuddered slightly as it slowed, and entered into the debris field of the Aegis system. Rios couldn't help but stare in awe of the massive asteroids that drifted tranquilly around the planet, which was dimly lit by the slightly eclipsed, neighboring star burning brilliantly behind it.

"Alright everyone, we're here. Syncing our orbit now," a dark-skinned man standing rigidly at the front announced. Rios recalled his name from the files he studied days before beginning the job: Zach Hammond, employee of CEC and chief security officer of the USG Kellion, the ship they currently boarded. Rios found it a bit strange an organization like the Concordance Extraction Corporation, the largest mining and extraction company in the Earth Colonies, would find the need for hired guns for a simple planet-cracker repair, and couldn't shake the feeling their clients were hiding something. But with all their weapons and gear, he figured he and Salem would be able to handle anything unexpected.

"All this trouble over that chunk of rock," Salem said, slowly ambling up toward the front for a better view.

"Deep space mining is a lucrative business, Mr. Salem," Hammond replied, his tone haughty. "Aegis 7 is a gold mine according to prospectors' reports. Cobalt, silicon, osmium. Now, where is she? Ah, there she is. We have visual contact."

Slowly emerging from behind a lazily floating piece of rock, a stationary, mammoth craft came into view, it's metal exterior gleaming in the starlight.

"So that's Ishimura," Daniels said, putting her hand on her hip. "Impressive."

"The _USG_ Ishimura," Hammond corrected. "Biggest planet-cracker in her class. And it looks like they already popped the cork."

"Why's it all dark?" she asked. "I don't see any running lights."

"Corporal," Hammond addressed the pilot. "Take us in closer and hail them. And stay clear of that debris field. We're here to fix their ship, not the other way around."

Rios' RIG notified him to an incoming call, and he powered up the holographic display on his wrist. A pixilated image of Alice lit up in front of him, and the woman grinned slightly in greeting.

"Hey guys," she said. "What's the status?"

"We're close to boarding now," Rios answered.

She chuckled slightly. "Bet Elliot's relieved about that."

"This job better be worth thirty thousand units," Salem snapped, leaning over Rios' shoulder from behind the seat.

"If it's just a repair job, yeah it will be," Alice said. "Planet-crackers like these have a lot of valuable resources. Since the power seems to be down, it's your guy's job to make sure the cargo and crew remain safe. It should he smooth sailing from here."

The ship hitched suddenly, and a burst of sparks flew from the top right of the cockpit. The unseated crew members stubbled, grabbing hold of whatever was in reach to regain their footing. Daniels cursed, and checked the craft's readings, while Hammond barked orders and questions at the pilot.

Salem gulped, and scurried to strap himself into his seat. "Smooth sailing my ass."

"What's happening out there?" Alice snapped.

"I think something's wrong with the auto-dock," Rios shouted over the rumble of the rickety, speedily descending ship. To his right, Salem clawed his gloves into the arm rests, his eyes clenched shut.

"We're off track, sir!" the pilot yelled. "We're gonna hit the hole!"

"Hit the blast shields!" Hammond ordered. "This tether's damaged, switch to manual!"

"Inside the magnetic field?!" Daniels exclaimed. "Are you insane?! Abort!"

"No!" Hammond growled. "We can make it in time. Corporal, I gave you an order."

The pilot swallowed thickly, then reached up and yanked down the lever overhead. The blast shields encompassed the cockpit's windshield, and the crew braced themselves as the ship violently rocked and shuddered. Rios' heart leaped to his throat when the lights shut off, leaving them in total darkness, and he barely heard Salem's terrified swears over the roar of the straining engine, and the warning sirens that screams in their ears. The craft slammed to a halt, and as the lights slowly flickered back to life, the engine steadily whined down.

"Is everyone okay?" Hammond asked.

"What-," Daniels huffed. "What the hell were you thinking?! Were you trying to get us killed?!"

"I just saved our asses, Miss Daniels. If we hadn't boarded at that speed and distance, we'd a smashed right into the side of the Ishimura. Now settle down. Let's get to work. Corporal, report."

Rios looked over at Salem, who was breathing heavily as he glared in the big man's direction.

"What?" Rios barked. "We're alive, aren't we? Little bit of a rough landing, get over it."

"Thirty thousand units," Salem grumbled, unbuckling himself from the seat. Rios rolled his eyes, then followed suit, and approached the rest of the crew, his partner begrudgingly in tow. Again, his RIG bleeped, signaling a call, and he opened the hologram.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked, her voice filled with concern.

"All in one piece," Rios answered.

"Elliot too?"

"No," Salem answered.

Rios elbowed him back out of the picture. "Besides being a little bitch about the landing, yeah he's fine."

Alice sighed, and chuckled in relief. "Just keep reminding him what he's here for, and I think he'll be fine. Good luck, boys."

After the call cut off, Rios flicked a small switch on the back of the metal collar of his suit. Small mechanical clicks and whirs sounded in his ears, and he stilled as his protective mask formed around his bald head. The RIG's system flickered to life inside the helmet, making blue digits and figures began to appear before his eyes. He noted the GPS was operational by the way Salem's initials and a small blue triangle formed in front of the man's chest. He watched as Salem, too, flicked the switch behind his neck, and the flame-painted helmet folded over his face. Blue lights came to life in the bulletproof glass over his eye sockets.

In front of them, Daniels worked to sync the crew's RIGs with the ship. One by one, bars of light ascended up their spines, showing the health management systems were still online. "Okay, we're done. Clean bill of health for everyone," she said.

"Alright, we've still got a job to do," Hammond insisted. "We're moving out."

After doing last minute checks on gear and equipment, the team filed out of the craft and onto the Ishimura, with Salem and Rios taking the rear, pulse rifles in hand as their eyes wandered around the vast docking station. A large monitor overhanging the dock's exit played an informational video on loop, flashing pictures of smiling crew members while a crisp, feminine voice echoed on the metallic interior, and spouted facts about the massive planet cracker to the new arrivals. The USG Kellion continued to throw sparks from the crumpled parts of its hull, and smoke plumed across the metal deck beneath their feet, dimming the blinking yellow emergency lights lining the aisle. Salem sighed, hoping that the Ishimura's crew could either repare or replace their ship, and do it soon.

Daniels stopped to inspect the Kellion, shaking her head in frustration. "You didn't lose power to the port booster. You lost the port booster."

Rios nudged Salem in his side, and nodded for him follow the others into the next room. "Relax, we're halfway done."

"This place gives me the creeps," Salem muttered, tapping one of the numerous boxes strewn around the dim room. Luggage bags and papers littered the vacant waiting benches. A woman's purse sat abandoned on a counter, an ID card laid in two shards on the floor, spare clothing spilled out of an unzipped carry-on. To Salem, the whole room seemed like a giant lost-and-found. "Where the hell is everybody?"

"Looks like everyone was trying to pack in a hurry," Daniels added.

Hammond hummed thoughtfully, thinking. "There should be a security detail in here."

"Yeah, well there's not," Daniels snapped. "There's nobody here. I can't pick up any broadcasts."

"That security console is still live," Hammond said, pointing to the flickering screen on the other side of a wide glass window. "Isaac, log in and see what you can find. Kendra, get that data back online."

Isaac nodded, and began heading for the terminal's exit to examine the console. Kendra would not so easily comply.

"The power's dead," she argued. "I can't!"

"Then reroute the damn power!" Hammond scolded.

The group stilled, startled by the sudden outburst. Isaac froze in place, his hand reaching for the door controls. Behind his mask, Rios cocked an eyebrow, and Salem whistled, somewhat amused by the tension, earning him a scowl from Daniels.

Huffing, Hammond rubbed the back of his neck, then spoke again in what he hoped was a reassuring tone. "Look, if we all cooperate, we can figure this out a lot sooner. Just get that computer display up, Isaac. And you two, scout out ahead. See if you can find anyone. There might be crew members that need assistance."

"Yes sir," Rios said before heading for one of the exits.

Salem flicked Hammond a small salute, then followed behind his partner through the steel double doors as they slid open. "And people say we don't get along."


	2. Chapter 2

"Still not getting any readings," Rios said, studying the glowing holographic screen on his wrist. "You?"

Salem lowered his gun, and checked his own radar. "Nothin'."

He shook his head, and took a calming breath. As they strolled down the corridor, their footsteps echoed off of the walls, making him peer over his shoulder every so often in paranoia. "You think... You think they all just, I don't know, left? Or maybe just holed up somewhere on another level? I just... There's a thousand people on board, Tyse. Where'd they all-"

He stumbled over a broken crate, and the clattering carried down the hall, amplified by the cramped space. Salem cursed, startled, and flipped the switch on the back of his neck guard, dismantling his helmet. The sterilized smells of the ship's filtered oxygen pervaded his nostrils and stung the back of his throat, nauseating him. The hall suddenly seemed very small, and his heart raced erratically in his chest. Leaning with his left hand against the wall, he pushed back his hair, bowing his head and closing his eyes.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" Rios chided, more out of concern than anger. "We haven't been here thirty minutes and you're starting to lose it on me. I know you don't like small spaces, but damn. It's not like you haven't done this before."

"Sorry," Salem breathed, feeling somewhat comforted by the hand on his padded shoulder. He stood erect, and blinked to clear his head. "I don't know what... Sorry."

"S'alright, man. Just, don't scare me like that. I got your six. Nothin' to worry about, Elliot."

"Yeah," he muttered, faking a small grin as he took another step. "Okay, let's keep lookin'. At least we're not stuck with those pricks anymore. If I had to listen to that fuckin' tape again, or hear that bitch's whining, I woulda crashed the Kellion myself."

Rios chuckled, relief washing over him. "Yeah, I feel ya. You should give the engineer a break, though. Sounds like he was havin' some lady troubles."

"Boo-hoo."

"I'm just saying, he's the one that's s'posed to fix this goddamn ship. I don't think it'd speed up the process taunting him."

"Maybe we can find his girl. She's on board, right?"

"Yeah, should be."

"We find her, reunite the two nerds, and problem solved. Better yet, she could see what a real man is like, and leave that whiny asshole," Salem laughed, jabbing a thumb at himself. "She was hot."

Rios, shook his head, chuckling. "Yeah right. She's too smart for you."

"Yeah, well fuck you, too."

They rounded a corner, then Rios held up his hand, blocking Salem from continuing. "You hear that?"

Salem pricked his ears, turning his head slightly. Barely audible under the electrical buzz of the ship, and the single, flickering emergency light's sparks, spasmodic footsteps echoed faintly down the hall. He looked over his shoulder to the corridor behind him, anxiety welling up inside his chest. He felt Rios shake his shoulder, and turned his head back around to see a dark figure stumble into view at the opposite end of the hall. The light blinking erratically behind the stranger revealed only a slender silhouette that appeared to be holding up their hands above their drooping head in surrender.

"Y-You okay?" Salem finally spoke up, his voice cracking.

There was no answer from the figure, who remained still at the end of the corridor, hands raised toward the ceiling. The two mercenaries looked to each other in confusion, and with a small shrug Salem began to slowly approach, fingers adjusting nervously on his gun.

"We're with CEC," he continued. "About some kind of distress signal? We're not gonna hurt ya. You can relax."

Rios, too, started to walk forward when his RIG bleeped, signaling a call. He stole a worried glance at Salem, then opened the holographic display, seeing the ID read Daniels' name. "We found a lone crew member-"

"Run! Get the hell outta there!" she shrieked. From the unsteady camera angle, he could tell she was on the move. Hammond appeared in the picture for a moment, sprinting behind her.

"What's going on?"

"We've been attacked! Just run! They're everywhere! Shit!"

A roar sounded from the video feed that sent a chill down the big soldier's spine, then the image went dark. The call had been cut.

"Man, come on," Salem coaxed, mounting a flashlight to his rifle. "We're here to help you."

"Salem, wait-"

The younger man lifted his gun, and illuminated the figure. His eyes widened in horror, and he froze with the exception of his quivering lips. The first thing Salem noticed about the creature was its jaw. Like an insect, its mandible split open wide into halves, revealing its bloody trachea and the slick walls of its throat. Two long canine teeth jutted from its upper jaw like sabers, and dripped strings of saliva onto the floor. It turned its head, studying Salem with its dead, white eyes. What Salem had mistaken as raised arms were in reality long, bony scythes branching from its shoulders. It's actual arms had been fused to its torso, and its hands stuck out of the creature's gut with its spilled, bruise colored intestines. The creature stepped forward, chittering, then released a body shuddering roar, spittle flying from its mouth.

It charged, and Salem fired six shots into its chest and face, swiftly back stepping toward Rios. The monster barely slowed. It leaped, slamming its gnarled bare feet into Salem's abdomen, pinning him on the floor. As soon as his back hit the ground, he fired a line of bullets up the creature's front, and foul smelling blood surged from the new wounds onto Salem's armor and face. The monster raised its scythes, preparing to strike, but was knocked back by an upward blow from Rios's rifle. While it screamed and scrambled to gain its footing, Rios dragged Salem to his feet, and hauled him past the writhing beast, around the next corner.

While they bolted down the hallway, Rios stole a glance over his shoulder, and his gut hitched. The creature rushed toward them, howling as it clawed at the air with its scythes. It's right mandible dangled loosely from its skull, having been broken by Rios' strike. The big man kept a death like grip on Salem's arm, practically dragging the stricken man.

"Just keep moving! Go! Go!" he shouted, shoving Salem ahead of him.

Looking over his shoulder as he ran, he raised his gun, and fired on the monstrosity tailing them. The shots to its head and chest barely slowed it, and seemed to only increase its ferocity. He stumbled over a supply box that was spilled across the floor, lowering his aim. A loud crack sounded, and the creature thudded to the ground, it's shin splintering from the rotting tissue on its leg. It clawed at the floor with its scythes, and began dragging itself, leaving a streak of brown blood on the floor behind it. Rios turned around, stepping back while he aimed. With a shot to the monster's left forelimb, the scythe snapped at the joint, and the creature was left roaring, and scraping the floor with its one bony appendage.

Rios studied it for a moment in stunned, horrified silence, then turned away to rejoin his partner at the end of the hall. Salem was leaning his back against the wall, pressing one hand across his stomach, the other holding his gun at his side. His breaths were labored, quick, and he kept his head turned away from the teratism inching its way toward them.

"Come on. We gotta move," Rios said, motioning for him to continue. "Salem."

Salem nodded meekly, then stood up from the wall. His hand was still clutched across his middle, worrying Rios greatly. His concern would have to wait, though, until they found someplace safe. Taking a calming breath, Rios pulled his flashlight from his belt, and fastened it to his pulse rifle. He lifted the gun, pressing the metal stock against his shoulder, and shining the beam into the shadowy corridors ahead. Rolling his boots across the floor, he listened closely for any approaching footsteps or, God forbid, that spine tingling snarl of those things, but the only sounds that caught his ears were Salem's soft steps to his rear, the GPS' blip inside his helmet, and the electrical hum of the ship. Rios was tempted to tell his partner to flip on his mask, but he refrained, deciding the extra noise was simply too risky. Besides, the younger man would have to remove it again anyway to clean the putrid blood from his face.

Rios turned, and motioned to the door nearly twenty meters straight ahead. Salem nodded, lowered his gun to somewhat conceal the flashlight's beam, then signaled for Rios to do the same. Before they could reach the door, the two had to pass an intersecting hallway, leaving them exposed on both sides, and the last thing they needed was being spotted by their flashlights shining into another creature's milky, dead eyes. Rios complied, and with his back against the right wall, slinked toward the next corner. Ahead of him in the hallway to the left, he could see in the dim light that, besides the dismembered corpse of a female medic, the coast was clear. He peered around the wall to the right hallway, and closed his eyes in relief. Though streaked with blood, and littered sparsely with body parts, it was empty. He gave Salem the go-ahead, and the younger man crouched past him to the safety of the next corner.

As Salem's back brushed against the wall, a feral growl sounded from the corridor to his left rear. His gloved hand shot up to cover his mouth, silencing any terrified sounds that threatened to escape his lips. Rios flicked off his flashlight, and the beam that illuminated his feet went dark. With shaking fingers, Salem followed suit. The big soldier pursed his lips, and said a silent prayer that whatever made the noise would move on, allow them to pass unnoticed. Though their suits were designed to keep a cool temperature of seventy degrees, Rios could feel sweat accumulating on his forehead, and dripping down the bridge of his nose. He had never been so scared in his life, and he hoped to God Salem had not sensed his fear.

Rios peered around the corner, and swallowed down the terror and bile rising up in his throat. This creature was different than the last. Though the monstrous features of its face and jaw we're similar, the flesh of its legs merged and twisted into a single, sinewy limb tipped with a bony spike. Its vertebrae extended like a fin along its spine. With its sore covered, warped arms, it dragged itself across the floor, flicking its tail as it raised its nose and sniffed the air. It lapped its tongue across one of its long canines, and turned its gray, bald head to the side, listening.

Rios leaned back against the wall, and looked to Salem, who stared at him with horrified, widened eyes. He raised his open palm and waved, signaling the younger man to move toward the door. Salem cocked an eyebrow, and shook his head, mouthing Not without you. The big man scowled, wishing he could soundlessly lift back his mask to mouth profanity and scold his partner for not following orders. He wanted to reason with him, but he knew Salem was stubborn, loyal to a fault, and he wouldn't move to safety if there was a chance Rios wouldn't be joining him.

Bowing his head in frustration, Rios tightened his grip on his gun, then once again peered around the corner. The creature was standing over a dismembered arm, sniffing it curiously. Turning its head, it grazed its fangs across the limb's loosely coiled fingers, then lapped its gray, reptilian tongue along the palm. For a moment, Rios wandered if the creature would eat it. Maybe that's what these things did to people, why they were being hunted. But the monster backed away, clicking its tongue against its yellowed teeth.

Suddenly, it arched its back, craning its head toward the ceiling. A short, deafening shriek burst from its throat, and echoed down the hall. Both men jumped, startled by the chilling noise, animalistic noise. Willing his racing heart to calm, Rios looked over to Salem, who stood trembling with his eyes clenched shut, and his hand once again pressed over his mouth. Steps and the sound of slithering flesh caught the big man's ear, and he glanced back around the wall to see the creature's tail disappear behind a corner. Breathing a quiet sigh of relief, Rios began slinking across the hall toward Salem, darting his eyes from left to right. As he slowly rolled the sole of his left boot across the floor, his RIG bleeped, and a grainy holographic screen displaying Daniels' fear stricken face appeared in front of him.

"Rios!" she snapped. "Where the hell are you?!"

Both men's hearts leaped into their throats, and as Rios slammed his palm against the controls on his wrist to end the call, a malicious, guttural roar entwined with a high pitched shriek sounded down the corridors. The two briefly glanced at each other in a moment of stunned silence before bolting down the hall toward the next door. The howl came again, louder this time. Rios aimed over his shoulder, mentally preparing himself for the creature to show itself. The scorpion-like monstrosity rounded the corner at a full sprint, skidding its clawed hands across the floor, and thudding into the wall. Like their weapons, the collision barely affected its pace. Instead of slowing, it dug its nails into the wall, and began running across it, it's powerful arms propelling itself toward the two SSC operatives, and it's spiked hindlimb flicking wildly behind it like a muscly kite tail.

Rios fired a line of shots, but the thing was too quick, and he only managed to hit its back and the wall. It changed course, suddenly climbing atop the ventilated ceiling, and gaining on the big soldier fast. Rios turned, and fired upward at the creature. It shrieked, and lashed its tail at the man as it passed him overhead. Its bony ligament slammed against his masked face with surprising power, knocking him on his back with a nearly neck-breaking force. His rifle slid across the floor, and smacked against the wall. Blinking to clear his throbbing head, Rios rolled over onto his stomach, and stumbled to his feet. With blurred vision, he saw the creature fall, flip right-side-up in mid air, then hit the floor, once again burying its claws into the metal surface to gain more traction. Salem was nearly to the door, but with the monster's current pace, Rios knew he would never make it.

"Salem!"

The younger man glanced over his shoulder, and Rios could see the terror in his eyes. With a final murderous howl, the creature leapt toward him, its split jaw spread wide like a bear trap. Salem slid onto his knees, dropping his gun, and throwing his arms over his head. The monster faltered, and plowed into the base of the door at the end of the hall. Salem scooted backward frantically, fingering for the Divet holstered to his right thigh. He ripped the handgun free, and aimed the thin blue laser beam at the monster's head.

"Legs, Elliot!" Rios barked, scooping up his rifle as he ran toward him. "Shoot for the legs!"

Without hesitation, Salem moved the laser sight over the thing's left shoulder joint, which flexed as it pushed itself up off the floor. He fired, and the gnarled bone of its arm snapped free from its body. The limb twitched, then went limp on the floor, splintered bone jutting from its blackened, scorched flesh. The monster howled, and by the ferocity in its white eyes, Salem could see the cry wasn't from pain, but rage. With its one good arm, it reached forward, buried its claws in the floor, and launched itself toward him. Salem cursed, and slapped the control on his suit's neck guard. His mask encased his head just as the thing pounced on top of him. Its talons scraped against his left shoulder pad, trying to pull his armor free. Salem twisted his upper body to the right, then the left, dodging the bony tail that stabbed into the floor by his head. The creature roared, then encompassed the front of his helmet into its mouth. Salem's gun and arm were lodged under its gut, and he unloaded a clip into its writhing abdomen. Alarms from his suit and the sound of the monster's fangs screeching across his helmet assaulted his ears. The sight of its gray, mucus-slick throat, and lapping tongue churned his stomach.

Maneuvering his leg, he slammed his knee pad against its middle, and shoved it up off of his chest. The monster rolled off to his left, then he felt hands drag him to his feet. Rios shoved him toward the door, and scooped up his pulse rifle. Bashing his palm against the glowing, blue controls, Salem sprinted through the door as it slid open with Rios in tow. Once they were both inside the room, he jabbed at the controls impatiently, swearing with each hit. The thing dragged itself toward them, releasing a final roar as the door slowly slid back into place. The men stood back in shock, their breaths rapid and heavy. They flinched when the creature thudded its spiked tail against the door, and scratched savagely at it with its claws.

Rios flipped off his helmet, and leaned his back against the wall, rubbing his thumb and forefinger over his eyes, then running his palm down over his nose and mouth. Salem, too, leaned against the wall, and removed his helmet, but slid down to the floor, resting his elbows on his knees. Rios studied him, noting how he stared blankly ahead, and the dark blood smeared across his face. He didn't seem to be injured physically, which was a relief, but Rios could tell with understanding how horrified he was. The two had seen their fair share of atrocities that came with the job, but they never could have anticipated something like this.

He was jarred from his thoughts when his holographic display activated once again without warning, and Daniels' firm, yet fearful voice filled the room.

"Rios? What happened?"

Salem clenched his jaw, hate in his eyes as he got to his feet. "You almost killed us is what happened, you fuckin' bitch!"

"Elliot," Rios growled, holding up his hand. When the younger man held his tongue, he turned his attention back to the screen. "Something attacked us. I'm guessing the same happened to you."

"It's just us now," Hammond answered remorsefully. "Us, you two, and Isaac."

"Where is he?"

Salem shook his head. "Poor bastard's not gonna last long on his own. What the fuck is going on? If you two knew anything about this-"

"Hey, we're as lost as you are, okay?" Daniels snapped defensively. "Except we actually know how to fix this damn ship, so back off merc."

"Both of you keep it down," Hammond barked. "Whatever these things are, they aren't friendly, and half the doors on this ship are locked because of the quarantine. Now, Isaac is headed to repair the tram system so we can get to the bridge. You two and him are our only chance of getting out of here alive."

"We'll find him," Rios assured. "Elliot, try to contact Clarke."

Salem nodded, pressing at the controls on his forearm.

"Notify us if there's any change of plans, or any new intel on those things." Rios added.

"Affirmative," Hammond said. "And, boys? Good luck to you."


End file.
